


A Type

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: A night between me and Bloodhound where we talk about our types before we go back to my place.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	A Type

"Vhat is it about them that you find appealing?"

I smiled a little at Bloth Hundr. "Why, wanna find out just so you can try and woo me yourself?"

They scoffed behind their mask, but the twitch of one single finger gave them away. I struck a bit of a nerve. I had always wondered if they liked me like that, but neither of us ever tried to air it out in the open. "You vish."

A giggle bubbled up from my throat, quiet behind my hand as I tried to hide it. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't~," I teased. I lifted my glass to my lips, sipping at the vodka and cranberry juice mixture within. It burned my throat going down but left a pleasant aftertaste. "You're avoiding the question, though~."

I didn't need them to pull off their goggles to tell that they were rolling their eyes. They brought their own glass up and gently pushed the straw under their gas mask, quietly drinking their own strange, blue concoction. Something about a natural berry mix that Mirage made once after a good game that had become their favorite drink to have for special occasions.

And finally reuniting after three years was a special occasion indeed.

The two of us had been friends for years. But… I had gotten hurt in my one and only hunt with them. Lost an arm because we miscalculated and I had been hospitalized for a long time. Bloodhound had felt a tremendous guilt, that much I knew, and had spent most of their time avoiding me, worried that I had hated them for what happened. Of course, a year ago when they joined the Apex Games, I managed to get a hold of them. Even if, at first, they never replied. I had coaxed them into talking after a while.

Then I managed to ask them to come out with me.

It felt like old times, in a way.

I sipped my drink. "Size difference is one factor, that's for certain," I finally admitted. "Revenant is way taller than me. Lanky too. And Octane? He might be a daredevil junkie, but he's definitely lithe enough that I could snap him like a twig." Another sip. "Other than that… speech. Revenant has this sure way of talking, like he knows what's he's gonna do before even dropping into a match. Octane… Well…" I hid my mouth behind my glass. "I never found Spanish appealing until I heard him speak it."

"So… thin with an accent?" Bloodhound questioned with a hint of amusement.

"And totally capable of breaking me in half," I sighed dreamily. I smiled as they snorted at my words. "So you know  _ my _ type. What's yours?"

They tensed before relaxing, looking down at their drink. "My type?" they questioned quietly. They must have never given it thought before. "I suppose… strong villed. Smart. Courageous in the face of fear." They sipped their own drink in contemplation. "With tendencies to mimic animal calls for no other reason than because they can. And a little…  _ dumb _ ."

"Dumb?" I questioned with a wry smile. "Sounds like you described someone specifically, Bloth~." I sighed softly. "They must be someone special."

Bloodhound looked like they wanted to say something, but they refrained. Instead, they sought to change the subject. "How is your arm?"

Stretching it out and rotating my shoulder some, I nodded. "It's alright. Gets a little stuck every now and then, but that's nothing a little bit of oil can't fix up." I offered them my mechanical hand, for examination. As they carefully looked it over, I tilted my head. "I like it better than my old arm. I can't do as much, but… being able to just slap stickers on it and being able to hold more stuff without pain is nice."

"Vhat can you no longer do?" Bloodhound asked, a tinge of sadness in their voice.

"Well, I can't shower with it. Or swim. But that's just because…" I gestured at the steel like it was obvious. "Metal no like water." I teasingly flexed my fingers as they pressed against my palm. "But… the one thing I never liked about it is how it kinda took you away from me."

Bloth looked up at me with surprise. "Vhat…?"

"You hated that I lost it because we messed up," I sighed. "And… I know you felt guilty over it. And you cut me off because of it. I… I was actually scared of coming out tonight because-."

"Yo, Bloodhound! Buddy, pal, I didn't know you were gonna come out drinking!" the abrupt voice of Mirage interrupted. The overly vibrant man threw an arm around Bloth's shoulders and gently shook them, holding a glass of whiskey in his other hand. "What brings you out on this for… fort… lucky night?"

I had never seen Bloth look more resigned. They must have been used to his antics.

“ _ Vinur minn _ ,” Bloth replied simply.

“Yeah, uh, don’t speak your language,” Mirage frowned.

“They said ‘a friend of mine,’” I supplied. I had picked up the tiniest bit here and there back in the day. I offered a warm smile. “I’m Ashton. An old friend of Bloth, here.”

“Elliot! But everyone just calls me Mirage. You know. Cause I’m a cha… cham… a Legend!” the male boasted. He took my prosthetic hand from Bloth and shook it firmly. “Any friend of Bloodhound is a friend of mine!” He withdrew his hand. “So, what brings you two out tonight, eh?”

“Just a couple of drinks and good company,” I chirped. It occurred to me then that what Bloth had described earlier as an ideal companion seemed to fit the male in question. I wouldn’t admit it, but there was the tiniest hint of a ping of jealousy that coursed through me. Not that I had any right to feel that way. “Besides that, nothing really.” Sipping my drink, I sighed happily at the burn. Bloth joined me in that endeavour, taking a long, prolonged sip.

They wanted Mirage gone, but they were being polite.

“Well, that’s a bit of a lie. We were talking about boys.”

Staring at me for a moment, Mirage immediately turned so his back was to me, leaning down and whispering something to Bloth. Frowning a little to myself, I tilted my head questioningly. A scoff came from Bloth as they pushed Mirage away. The Apex Legend looked between the two of us before grinning at Bloth and winking, giving them finger guns and starting to back away.

“ _ I _ see~! I won’t interrupt further~! Have fun~!” With that, the male was gone.

Admittedly, not the reaction I was trying to get, but the end result was the same regardless.

“Thank you,” Bloth sighed, sipping their drink again.

“Ease up on the drink there. I know there isn’t much alcohol, but I don’t think your tolerance has gotten any better over the years,” I teased softly with a smile. I sipped my drink. “What was that about, anyways?”

“Nothing,” they lied.

I raised a brow.

“Truly, it vas nothing.”

A scoff.

They huffed under their mask and glared at me some behind their goggles. “Vhat?”

“I’m calling you out on your bullshit,” I hummed, leaning back in my seat. “He said something that annoyed you and he got all weird and left.” Smiling, I continued, “Sooo, whatever he said got on your nerves. Probably has something to do with your crush.”

They tensed.

_ Bingo _ .

“You’re crushing on him, aren’t you?” I teased. “He fits your bill. Brave, random noises, dumb. I think he’s got a strong will, too. So? Am I right or am I right?”

There was silence. Then… they started to laugh, much to my confusion.

“Wh-what?” I stammered out.

“Me? Crushing on him?” Bloth chuckled, relaxing and leaning back in their own seat. “No, no, nothing like that. I may have forgotten to mention I am more into…  _ stelpur _ .”

“Huh?”

“Girls, Ashton.” I could  _ hear _ the teasing smile in their voice. “I am more into  _ girls _ .”

Blinking, the math started to go through my head. That… actually made way more sense than I cared to admit. I never did have the best radar when it came to pinning someone’s preferences, sadly. “Oh.”

“But… It  _ did _ involve a crush of sorts,” hummed Bloth, leaning back in their seat. “Though I doubt my crush has any interest in me.”

“What? Why?”

“Vell… She seems to be more into men than women.”

I paused.

Wait a second.

Leaning forward with a suddenly knowing smile, I hummed, “Oh?”

“Mm. She prefers men from vhat I can tell.”

“Well… What if she’s into both?” That brought them pause. I continued on, “And what if she has a crush on  _ you _ in return?”

“Even though I have done nothing but hurt her these last few years?”

I nodded. “Even then.”

They looked down at the table for a few moments before looking back up at me. “Forgive me, I fear I may make things… awkward.” Standing, they took their time coming around the table, seeming to hesitate before stopping right before me. They were frozen in place.

“Do you normally lock up in front of your prey? Or is it just me?” I teased, though I couldn’t help but be a little nervous. What was going through their head? Maybe relief? Maybe what they wanted to do now that we had aired things out?

“I… vant to kiss you. But…” Bloth awkwardly pointed at their mask.

Blinking, I started to laugh, standing up and kissing their mask gently. “Then I suppose it can’t be helped. My place or yours?”

“Yours. Please.”

With a nod, I took their hand and guided them out, not minding one bit the cold night air. It felt  _ nice _ on my burning skin. Thankfully, my apartment wasn’t  _ too _ terribly far away. Upon arriving, I almost couldn’t get the door open before Bloth had me pinned to the wall, ripping off their mask and pressing their lips roughly to my own. They were so soft… When their teeth bit into my own lip, drawing a groan from me, I gently pushed at their chest. “H-hold on,” I laughed softly. They growled, seemingly agitated that I needed to pause for even a small moment. When my wrist turned to lock the door, however, they seemed to relax. Once the door was locked and secure, I leaned in, cupping their cheek and kissing them deeply. The only thing that stood between me and seeing their real face was the lack of illumination in the small hallway.

Not that I minded. I didn’t need to see their face to know that I loved them.

Bloth wouldn’t let me touch them with my prosthetic arm, pinning it roughly to the wall beside my head, kissing at my lips and biting at every inch of exposed skin that they could. Whines left my throat, but they didn’t relent, biting and nibbling me like a chew toy, marking me up in numerous marks that I wouldn’t be able to hide with enough makeup. Not that I would have. They were proof that this was really happening.

I needed to believe that this was really happening right now.

Their free, gloved hand slowly trailed up along my side, bunching up my shirt as they traveled up and up. Gasping softly, I pressed myself against their hold. “Bloth…” I whispered. “Please…” Without me specifying, they slid their hand under the fabric of my shirt, traveling higher until they cupped one naked breast. Their breath hitched in their throat, their lips hovering just slightly above my jugular.

“You don’t vear a bra?” Bloth murmured. When I shook my head, they groaned and bit into my skin, licking and suckling the spot tenderly under it ached, drawing soft moans from my lips. “I am going to ruin you…”

“ _ Please _ ,” I begged softly, my cheeks blushing deeply, rolling my hips against their own.

The Legend pulled me harshly away from the wall, hurrying to where they suspected my bedroom to be. Upon finding it, they threw me onto my bed, drawing a gasp from me in surprise as I bounced on the mattress. I didn’t have time to recover as they were already over me, kissing me harshly on the lips again as they started to unbuckle and unfasten parts of their attire. Bit by bit, they bared themself to me, their skin feeling so  _ soft _ and yet  _ scarred _ under my fingertips. The lighting had been dim in the hall, but in here? It was too dark to see even their outline.

As my fingers brushed against their bared breasts, I could hear them shudder. Small, almost flat to their chest, their breasts were merely swollen mounds on their toned torso, they felt so plush and malleable under my touch. When my prosthetic arm neared to join my flesh one in touching them, they pinned it quickly to the bed.

“I vill get used to it one day,” they breathed, “but that day is not today. I’m sorry.”

“I-it’s okay,” I assured them. “Y-you… You can remove it if you like… I-I’ll just try to keep using it out of habit, otherwise…”

I listened as their nails trailed down slowly from my metal wrist, down to my elbow, then… A couple of clicks and it was off. They pulled it from the joint, the prosthetic hitting the floor with a soft thump. My breath caught in my throat, I reached up and gently cupped their face. “Better…?”

“Much,” Bloth breathed. “Thank you.” They leaned down and pressed their lips to my forehead. “May I… May I take the time to explore you…?” The way their fingers twitched against my shoulder made me shudder. They were barely holding back from just taking me now that they had me under them. Discipline was the only thing that kept them from doing as they pleased.

“Yes… P-please…” I whispered. “ _ Ruin me _ .”

Bloth kissed me again as their fingers trailed along my flesh, their touch gentle, articulate… They were truly mapping my flesh to commit to memory. The longer they touched me, the more I began to squirm, whimpering and whining under them. They pinched my sides, wanting me to still. With a whimper, I forced myself to obey. As their nails trailed along my flesh, up to my breasts, I inhaled sharply. Their fingers coiling around the fleshy mounds, I mewled softly.

“You vere alvays so  _ sensitive _ ,” the Legend teased me softly, chuckling deeply, kneading the flesh between their fingers. “I am glad to see that has not changed.”

“Sh-shush,” I whimpered, arching my back so that my chest was better pressed up into their touch. “J-just… Just keep going…” My cheeks were dusted pink, my stormy blue eyes glancing off to the side bashfully. Even if I couldn’t see in the darkness of the bedroom, I had no doubt that Bloth’s eyes had already adjusted, grazing my flesh with their piercing gaze and drinking in everything that was me. When their mouth ghosted over my breasts, hot, sticky breath against my nipple, I inhaled sharply.

“The vay you tremble, so needy and hungry for me… I cannot hold myself back,” Bloth breathed before taking the pert nub between their lips, teeth careful as they rolled it to and fro. They growled possessively when I mewled in pleasure, nipping me playfully. With their mouth occupying the one breast, they cupped the other, their now free hand trailing down my stomach before hesitating just above my mound. Their hesitance was short lived, however, slowly continuing to glide down and rub against the folds, slipping between them and moaning. “You are drenched…”

Whimpering, I gasped out, “Y-you would be too if you had… if you had someone making you feel… f-feel so amazing…!” I felt Bloth’s lips curl up into a smirk as they shifted ever so slightly, removing their pants before straddling my thigh and slowly grinding against it. My eyes widened in shock as I felt them soak my flesh with their own arousal.

“I  _ do _ have someone making me feel amazing,” they breathed out huskily. They push their fingers inside of me, drawing out whines and moans alike from between my bruised lips, spreading them with every thrust and  _ curling _ them tortuously. “Your noises alone make me feel as though I am in a  _ hunt _ against a great beast… And for that,  _ I could not be more grateful _ .” They released my breast before leaning up, kissing me roughly as they were merciless on my pussy, thumb pressed against my clit and rubbing in time to the thrusting of their wrist. Pulling away from my lips and panting softly in my ear, they whispered lowly, “I can  _ feel _ just how close you are,  _ ástin mín _ . Go ahead.  _ Cum _ . But know that I will  _ not _ stop until  _ I _ am exhausted.”

Confusion made me whimper, not knowing how they could tell. Then I felt it for the briefest of moments. My plush inner walls were squeezing Bloth’s finger’s like a snake, trying to pull their digits further inside and keep them in place at the same time. I whined loudly and rolled my hips, panting. “B-Bloth…! Bloth, please, t-tell me when to cum…! I-I want…! I want to be good…! A-and do what you tell me… t-tell me to do!”

Chuckling breathlessly, grinding down harder against my thigh, they licked their lips audibly against my ear. “ _ Cum _ ,” they ordered, curling their fingers harshly upwards into a very sensitive spot.

I blacked out for a brief moment, gasping for air as I came back to.

The lights were on and Bloth was sitting beside me, cupping my cheeks in worry. When they saw that I was awake, they sighed in relief.

“You frightened me…” they huffed, their icy blue orbs glaring down at me slightly. “You blacked out when you came…”

Giggling groggily, I reached up and ran my fingers through their long, blond hair. “Sorry… I… I didn’t mean to scare you…” I slowly sat up, kissing their cheek sweetly. “Did you cum, too, at least?”

Smiling slightly and gaze softening, they shook their head. “Not yet.”

I smiled in return, gently laying them back. “Then let me take care of that, hmm?”


End file.
